Gallery: Heather
This is the gallery page for Heather. Riders of Berk DD_S1_RoB_E10_0044.jpg tumblr_mdqtqalG9a1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg Jws96.png tumblr_mdqtqsuITk1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg DD_S1_RoB_E10_0062.jpg DD_S1_RoB_E10_0068.jpg DD_S1_RoB_E10_0072.jpg|Heather introduces herself Jws99.png tumblr_mdqtsb4asm1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdqtswCOtx1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg Jws101.png Episodio b10 - Heather Report Part 1.mp4 snapshot 04.25 -2012.11.17 01.37.55-.png DD_S1_RoB_E10_0108.jpg tumblr_mdqtvhd3RB1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg DD_S1_RoB_E10_0134.jpg DD_S1_RoB_E10_0141.jpg dragons-riders-of-berk-heather-report-1280x720.jpg Tumblr mdntee7zBa1qj3q7ro1 1280.jpg|Flying with Hiccup and Toothless Heather.png normal_DD_S1_RoB_E10_0189.jpg|Realizing Astrid's suspicion Heather_and_Hiccup.png tumblr_inline_mm1arpqp0Z1qz4rgp.png CanISeeIt.png|asking to see the Book of Dragons gang_minus_astrid.png DD_S1_RoB_E10_0213.jpg Fishlegs meatlug heather.jpg|"She's so cute" Jws116.png DD_S1_RoB_E10_0246.jpg Tumblr o4ydu4rFf01u1x8wgo1 1280.png Jws120.png DD_S1_RoB_E10_0261.jpg DD_S1_RoB_E10_0279.jpg DD_S1_RoB_E10_0286.jpg tumblr_mdqu5lqTDH1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdppx2Dg5u1qj3q7ro1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdqu70xtWW1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg|busted DD_S1_RoB_E10_0302.jpg|Heather feigning innocence DD_S1_RoB_E10_0314.jpg tumblr_mdppmnNx8P1qj3q7ro1_1280.jpg Jws127.png tumblr_mdqu8j6sPn1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mfjxwlgKGh1qj3q7ro1_1280.jpg Tumblr_mdqu92FCRU1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg Astrid&Heather.png tumblr_mdqubfsfVX1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdqud4fD9E1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdquekygRl1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg Jws132.png sneaking_in.png tumblr_mg2juoaks11qj3q7ro1_1280.jpg tumblr_mdqul5udCN1ryxe54o1_1280.jpg Jws144.png tumblr_mebpjlPSgw1qj3q7ro1_1280.jpg Jws146.png normal_DD_S1_RoB_E10_0495.jpg Vlcsnap-2014-12-05-16h34m01s208.png guilty.png|Heather saddened by not saving her parents, as well as guilt for the Dragon Riders b5a1de55a4536b1ef97ed9db7caef50c.jpg tumblr_inline_mm4i2pXI0u1qz4rgp.png DD_S1_RoB_E11_0030.jpg LockedUp.png DD_S1_RoB_E11_0034.jpg|Heather admits the truth normal_DD_S1_RoB_E11_0158.jpg|example of Heather's strength DD_S1_RoB_E11_0162.jpg DD_S1_RoB_E11_0190.jpg DD_S1_RoB_E11_0192.jpg DD_S1_RoB_E11_0203.jpg ToTheRescue.png DD_S1_RoB_E11_0435.jpg Jws217.png|Astrid (left) and Heather on Stormfly 60710784.png Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2.mp4 snapshot 21.05 -2012.12.15 02.10.47-.png forgiven.png Episodio b11 - Heather Report Part 2.mp4 snapshot 21.17 -2012.12.15 02.11.11-.png maybe_we_will.png i_promise.png DD_S1_RoB_E11_0502.jpg DD_S1_RoB_E11_0503.jpg|Goodbye for now Heather_Gallery_1_wm.jpg Race to the Edge Parts 1 & 2 DD_S3_RttE_E10_0005.jpg|Attacking a ship Dragons-Race-to-the-Edge-Season-3-Episode-10-Have-Dragon-Will-Travel-Pt-1.jpg Razorwhip and rider.png DD_S3_RttE_E10_0298.jpg Windshear Gallery 33 wm.jpg|Heather and Windshear Windshear6.png heathers hands.png Screen shot 2015-06-26 at 16.34.20.png DD_S3_RttE_E10_0310.jpg Screen shot 2015-06-26 at 16.34.38.png Screen shot 2015-06-26 at 16.34.50.png|"I wouldn't either" i wouldn't either.png Heather_having_revealed_herself.jpg tumblr_nryajxgr1V1rcl440o1_1280.jpg tumblr_nryajxgr1V1rcl440o3_1280.jpg|"You're not dreaming, Tuff" tumblr_nshpz0LkDs1u5nurjo5_r3_1280.gif.jpeg DD_S3_RttE_E10_0369.jpg Astrid and Heather hitting thier fists together.jpg|The result of Snotlout's flirting DD_S3_RttE_E10_0373.jpg Heather and Windshear.png DD S3 RttE E10 0387.jpg 720x360.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E10_0393.jpg|Vengeful Heather Great having Heather back.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E10_0424.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E10_0425.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E10_0435.jpg|Hiccup confronts Heather about her attacking ships DD_S3_RttE_E10_0440.jpg tumblr_nrvbys1jDw1u9ojuxo1_540.jpg RttE; Still Has Work To Do.jpg|Still has work to do tumblr_nsigb0XI4J1u5nurjo3_1280.gif.jpeg DD_S3_RttE_E10_0478.jpg Heather&Johann.jpg Heather's Partner.jpg|Meeting with Johann DD_S3_RttE_E10_0482.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E10_0537.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E10_0540.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E10_0578.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E10_0574.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E11_0033.jpg tumblr_nr2lrfXQyP1uti2obo6_r1_1280.png tumblr_nsiedpsMgU1u5nurjo5_r1_1280.gif.jpeg Heather&Oswald.jpg|Heather's memory of her father heathersflashback.jpg|a young Heather playing with her father's shield. A young Dagur laughing in the background. DD S3 RttE E11 0068.jpg|Heather's horn tumblr_inline_nrp1qckLia1s8zbfz_500.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E11_0134.jpg tumblr_nrb4ojDGD21rkiqugo8_1280.jpg|"Let's go have some girl time" Astrid-and-Heather-2.jpg tumblr_nqke41hl5b1sadkyho1_1280.jpg Astrid-and-Heather-5.jpg Astrid-and-Heather-6.jpg|asking Astrid if she and Hiccup are a thing Astrid-and-Heather-8.jpg 9jC29UO.png|not quite buying Astrid's "just friends" claim Astrid-and-Heather-10.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E11_0172.jpg|"Bullseye" vlcsnap-2015-09-28-13h43m14s636.png Astrid-and-Heather-11.jpg Astrid-and-Heather-12.jpg|"I like a little smarts. Like Fishlegs!" Heather_Gallery_3_wm.jpg Astrid-and-Heather-14.jpg tumblr_ntn2v8tbkG1u1x8wgo2_1280.png tumblr_ntn2v8tbkG1u1x8wgo1_1280.png tumblr_ntn2v8tbkG1u1x8wgo6_1280.png|cutting it a little close DD_S3_RttE_E11_0222.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E11_0239.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E11_0259.jpg|I'm your girl! DD_S3_RttE_E11_0327.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E11_0367.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E11_0369.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E11_0422.jpg DD S3 RttE E11 0458.jpg tumblr_nrb4ojDGD21rkiqugo1_1280.jpg tumblr_nrb4ojDGD21rkiqugo2_1280.jpg Heather i Astrid HDWT2.png|Two axes are better than one. astridheather.jpg|about to kill Dagur DD_S3_RttE_E11_0481.jpg Heather_dowiaduje_sie_prawdy_HDWT2.png|Heather learns Dagur is actually her brother Lookout.jpg HHA.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E11_0528.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E11_0545.jpg|Heather glaring at Dagur tumblr_nrb4ojDGD21rkiqugo6_1280.jpg|Astrid trying to convince Heather to stay tumblr_nrb4ojDGD21rkiqugo4_1280.jpg it was nice haveing a freind again.png|"It was nice having a friend again." DRTTE_0115_01213612_RGB.jpg|apparently joining Dagur Night of the Hunters part II3.jpg Night of the Hunters part II4.jpg Night of the Hunters part II5.jpg Night of the Hunters part II6.jpg Night of the Hunters part II66.jpg Night of the Hunters part II67.jpg Night of the Hunters part II69.jpg Dragons-RaceToTheEdgeS2-2.jpg Night of the Hunters part II113.jpg Night of the Hunters part II114.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E16_0518.jpg Night of the Hunters part II118.jpg Night of the Hunters part II124.jpg Ryker Gallery 4 wm.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E20_0160.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E20_0168.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E20_0176.jpg|"What took you so long?" tumblr_o0qh9aw5Ay1rzqpj6o2_1280.png|still friends Snow Way Out21.jpg Snow Way Out22.jpg Snow Way Out23.jpg Snow Way Out24.jpg Snow Way Out25.jpg Snow Way Out28.jpg Snow Way Out29.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E20_0195.jpg Snow Way Out31.jpg Snow Way Out34.jpg Snow Way Out37.jpg Snow Way Out38.jpg DRTTE_0123_01082012_PR_RGB.jpg Snow Way Out40.jpg Snow Way Out41.jpg Snow Way Out43.jpg|"Nothing will go wrong. Trust me." DD_S3_RttE_E20_0246.jpg|trying to keep Ryker away from the Snow Wraith's cave DRTTE_0123_01112320_PR_RGB.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E20_0307.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E20_0368.jpg|seeing a Hunter about to shoot at Hiccup Ryker.Heather.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E20_0384.jpg IMG 1520.PNG DD_S3_RttE_E21_0422.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E21_0457.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E22_0140.jpg|Heather reminding Ryker not to kill any of the Dragon Riders tumblr_o0xpm6cTA01rkiqugo2_1280.jpg tumblr_o0qzvoQBqN1rl8z4wo2_1280.png DD_S3_RttE_E22_0167.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E22_0173.jpg|"Hope you're holding the fort, guys" Tumblr o0qzvoQBqN1rl8z4wo1 1280.png DD_S3_RttE_E22_0225.jpg|trying to help Ruffnut escape Tumblr inline o1jo37sA801s8zbfz 540.png DD_S3_RttE_E22_0531.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E25_0015.jpg Tumblr o31v48RwAI1v8f1sro1 1280.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E25_0062.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E25_0067.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E25_0074.jpg|Dagur defending Heather DD_S3_RttE_E25_0089.jpg tumblr_o0mwyw65VW1ucxb78o1_1280.png tumblr_o0rc9j6PQ21ub5mbwo2_1280.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E25_0102.jpg|Dagur hugs her 1593801.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E25_0248.jpg|talking with Viggo about a traitor in the Dragon Hunters DD_S3_RttE_E25_0273.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E25_0337.jpg|meeting up with Astrid and Hiccup tumblr_o0rc9j6PQ21ub5mbwo6_1280.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E25_0353.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E25_0395.jpg DD S3 RttE E25 0397.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E25_0410.jpg DD S3 RttE E25 0421.jpg|Viggo tells Heather he knew from the moment he saw her that she was a spy. DD_S3_RttE_E25_0423.jpg|Heather's reaction to the thought of the Dragon Riders being killed DD_S3_RttE_E25_0427.jpg|Fighting the Hunters DD_S3_RttE_E25_0474.jpg Tumblr o31v48RwAI1v8f1sro3 1280.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E25_0531.jpg|Apologizing to Hiccup about leading him and the other riders into a trap DD_S3_RttE_E25_0549.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E26_0123.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E26_0141.jpg|reminding Dagur that he attacked her island DD_S3_RttE_E26_0142.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E26_0458.jpg tumblr_o0xlxvf4NK1uz2xqao1_1280.png|freed by Dagur DD_S3_RttE_E26_0471.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E26_0519.jpg DD_S3_RttE_E26_0527.jpg|taking off Other Dragons AndyBialk 1.jpg|concept art for Riders of Berk Storyboard_snip_2.jpg|Hiccup stoops over Heather while unconscious Heather storyboard snip.jpg|Heather waking up ECScreen01 zpsc883671f.jpg~original.jpeg|end credits Heather-large02.png|School of Dragons SOD-GG-thumb-Heather.png Yaknog07H zpsa284a1fd.png|Heather describing Astrid's yaknog Tumblr_np9abwvAW41r120hro1_1280.jpg|final design for Race to the Edge 1549355 10153275511005020 3007099167021596553 n.png |Heather's first promo picture. HEATHER icon.png Heather 3 years.jpg Heather Gallery 2 .jpg|Heather: Full View|link=Race to the edge heather6.jpg Razorwhip.jpg|Heather and her dragon Windshear USABLE.png|Heather's axe in roblox Heathera_SoD.png|as the Rogue Dragon Rider in SoD IMG_1384.jpg|SoD without hood and mask 11988753_10153450805610020_2987368117443136936_n.jpg Berserker Heirs.jpg Heather And Windshear.jpg Heather's Memories.jpg Tumblr ny8bbblnFi1qzmmzso1 1280.png Astrid's Training Tips.png Original (2).jpg Category:Gallery